DE 199 15 154 A1 shows a method for producing porous composite materials from renewable raw materials by combination and thermomechanical processing and hydrothermal treatment. In this method, wooden parts are crushed by means of a shredder and are subsequently defiberized with the addition of a magnesium/calcium mixture and biogenic silicic acid in a twin-screw extruder plant, wherein cell structures and lignin bonds in the wood are broken up with the aid of pressure, temperature and mechanical working.
From DE 102 42 770 A1 a method for producing wood-fiber insulation boards, in which wood chippings are ground by dry process in a refiner, is also known.
Furthermore, from WO 97/18071 A1, a method and a device for processing construction elements made of mixed plastics and other construction materials mixed therewith, such as metal parts, glass, rubber, wood, fibrous materials and the like, are known, wherein the construction elements are crushed in an agglomerator by means of an impact load and the plastics, metal, glass, rubber and wooden parts, as well as fibrous materials, are separated from one another, or the plastics are converted into granular material or as mass in the plastic state.